


王妃•百魅敏迷

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap, Narcissism, 单方性转, 女体, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 男女敏水仙古装架空，含bass拟人双后宫
Relationships: Toshiya/Bass (Dir en grey), Toshiya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)





	1. 章一

所谓的太平盛世，便是黑曜国的敏政皇帝眼前这幅光景。

“皇上，好无聊哦。”碧儿(Beelze)噘嘴冲他撒着娇。

“你每天都喊无聊，到底要怎样才不无聊呀？”白露(RU-Drive)打着团扇，香风拂过敏政俊挺的鼻尖。

“皇上总有不无聊的玩意儿…”懿妃(1号机)将一颗樱桃递到敏政温柔的唇上，零妃(0号机)用一个甜吻吻进他嘴里。

年轻俊美的皇帝被妃子们围绕在花荫底下的软榻上，明媚的阳光溶在花叶枝梢，彩蝶翩飞在美人间。因为是太平盛世，他有很多闲情逸致同她们消遣。

“带你们出去玩怎样？”敏政笑，他的长相与气质从皇子时代起就非常适合被花朵般的美女环绕。不嫌沾染脂粉气，反而更容易衬出他俊俏脸孔的英气。也不太过轻浮，只显得温柔多情。

“又要带我们出宫去玩吗？那太好了~”碧儿高兴地搂上敏政的脖子。

“出宫可好，但会不会害皇上被堕威将军念啊？”伏在敏政长腿上的湛妃(зерно)问。

“皇上可以像上次一样女装出宫嘛，不会被堕威将军发现的。”碧儿转头道出玄机，被敏政用食指抵住唇，“嘘……不能被宫人听见。”他说着亲了她一下，这是他与她们之间的小秘密。

让外人知道皇帝扮起女装来比妃子还要妩媚美艳是不合适的，虽然那只不过是敏政皇帝很会演。敏政长相俊美但并不阴柔，身材也修长英伟，真要说平日里也雌雄莫辨的，可能只有那双花瓣样的嘴唇。

谁会想到皇帝会作女子装扮和妃子们偷偷溜出宫？既不用担心暴露身份，又方便游山玩水。都是女子模样他们同行同住，关上门一间屋里如何厮混都不会引人好奇侧目。

既然定了主意，当下便移驾至零妃与懿妃姐妹同住的宫殿。宫人们忙着送来“碧妃娘娘特别要的胭脂水粉”、“露妃娘娘特别选的绫罗衣裙”、“零妃娘娘特别挑的珠钗首饰”，之后便被打发到殿外守着不得打扰。妃子们兴高采烈地给敏政一顿打扮下来，她们之间便多了一位最叫人过目难忘的高挑美人，仿佛婀娜花丛中艳压群芳的一枝。

“哇好美，皇上果然穿蓝色最衬了~”

“皇上穿白色、红色也很衬啊~”

“唉唉不能再叫皇上，该叫敏弥公主或者小姐啦。”敏弥是敏政皇子时代的乳名。

“咱们一会儿去商关的大夜市玩，那边紫萤国和金颜国的游商也很多。既然要变装，要不要随金颜族那样叫格格呢？”妃子们七嘴八舌出着鬼主意。

“嗯，这个有趣，”镜子里上了妆的敏弥好笑地瞧着自己点头，眼波流转百媚俱生，那笑靥矜贵冷艳，“那么就叫敏离格格。”他没注意看呆了她们，只觉得演个异族格格也挺好玩的。

“离？是取俪意吗？皇上你又想跟谁成双了？”她们可不管他看起来是男是女，仍旧缠着敏弥爱恋着。

“哎，零姐姐你叫错了，是格格呀。”

“格格说的也可能是取香草的意思？”

“也可能是螭龙呢？”

敏政不说的时候，心思有时让她们难猜。

不过猜不中也没什么，猜中更觉与他亲近罢了。

溜出宫的过程是跟以往一样的翻墙。妃子们都由敏弥教过基本功夫，翻过宫墙自是不难。只有年纪较小的湛妃是被敏弥抱着跃过去的。

出宫前他们想象了夜市的喧闹，事实上有过之而无不及。而且还有些不寻常的，陪白露挑扇子时，隔壁摊的老婆婆看见敏弥便说：“刚给姑娘看相说会遇见意中人，姑娘还说不信，这就换了一身衣裳来啦。”说得众人一头雾水。

“这位婆婆眼花了，我们格格哪有让你看过相？”懿妃虽然当她老糊涂了，语气还是温温婉婉的。

“这么美的姑娘哪会看错，原来还是位格格呀。哦你们这一群我看着倒是眼花了。”

碧儿她们都被老婆婆说笑了，便也围着让婆婆看姻缘。敏弥哭笑不得，只觉手被拖了一下，零妃拉他去看花灯。

“零儿你不问姻缘吗？”

“姻缘不就是你吗，还要问谁？”

眼前花灯五彩缤纷，琳琅满目。“格格你看，有灯谜。”零妃抬手扶过一盏。

敏弥仔细读来猜时，突然说：“嗯？好香……”

“白露在那边呢，你又嗅到什么香了。”零妃笑嗔。

“不是白露那种，像是别的花香……是不是你身上的？”敏弥凑近零妃耳后，旁人看来她俩只是一对私语的闺蜜。

“我又不是白露，我才不搽香呢。”

成排连盏的花灯对面，紫蓝色的倩影与他们隔着灯盏相行而过。若不是耀目的灯火，敏弥会瞥见一张绝美熟悉的脸。只可惜，此刻灯火未阑珊，他们彼此都没有看见对方。

命定的意中人，缘分还未至。

当天玩得晚，敏弥他们便在商关的客栈宿下。隔天离开商关准备回宫时，谁也没想到竟会在光天化日之下遇险。

事由是几个小流氓见她们一行都是貌美的姑娘便拦路调戏。湛妃见那手伸过来吓得往敏弥身后躲，敏弥手中团扇一翻，用扇柄击痛那只妄想占便宜的手。正想再给他们点厉害的，竟有不知死活的看见敏弥的脸就要往他脸上摸来。

敏弥闪身轻易避开，女人们也全躲到他身后。此时但闻一声马嘶，一匹黝黑的骏马当街驰来。

马上一女子身着紫蓝色镶黑华丽骑装，抬手优雅扬鞭，啪啪几下将那几个小流氓抽得四散奔逃。有被抽痛得哭爹喊娘的，引得围观百姓一片哄笑。

“格格，那姑娘好厉害哟。”懿妃跟敏弥咬耳朵。敏弥却记得那阵幽幽的花朵芬芳。

马上女子回首望来，她虽身着骑装，身段仍可见修长娇娆。女子戴着烟胧面纱，一双冷艳的黑眸熟悉至极。

敏弥不由看愣了。那女子看清敏弥的容貌也是同样反应。两人愣怔地对视片刻，面纱之上那双晶亮黑瞳闪出慧黠神采。女子手中银鞭一甩，鞭尾飞来缠上敏弥腰际，然后提手便拉——

当然是拉不动。女子挑起眉头似觉奇怪，敏弥却暗暗觉得她这表情单纯可爱，明明长得一双魅惑人的眼睛。那眼底凝起的倔强也很动人，她不服输地使劲又拽一次。敏弥脚下悄悄一蹬，以轻功浮身却作出被她强拽上马的模样。

女子这下扬眉掩不住得意神采，分外明艳动人，她一踢马肚子竟这么劫着敏弥直接跑。路见不平的女侠突然强抢美女，众人目瞪口呆。“天呐！皇……”情急之下碧儿失口差点叫错，急忙改口，“王妃！！”

颠在马上的敏弥听到这声直想掩面，碧儿真是一不小心就能给他挖个坑。向马后看去时，只看见马蹄扬起的滚滚烟尘。

但那女子身上的芳香离他很近了，敏弥便也不介意被劫在马上扮作柔弱。女子驾的黑马跑得飞快，不多时，在一处幽静雅致的院落停下。

女子带着敏弥下马。“公主！”院内有人迎出来，是位雪甲武将，看见敏弥愣了，“哎？”

女子解下面纱，这下敏弥也愣了，那是一张和女装的敏弥一模一样的绝丽脸孔。女子挑起嘴角：“英珀，你也觉得很像吗？”

被唤作英珀(Impulss Animosity)的青年武将这才确定自己该对着谁说话，“公主，这是……？”

“我也吓到了呢，”女子转脸看敏弥，两人像双胞胎似的，“你叫什么名字？”

“敏离。”敏弥说出这化名，发现在场的两人更惊讶了，那名武将甚至露出了怀疑的表情。敏弥也问那女子：“姑娘你是……？”

“是吗你叫敏离……？”那女子却不答他，只玩味地微笑反问，似乎发现了什么有趣的事情，“你是金颜国人？”

“嗯是。”

“你是位王妃？”

“不，我家已经拒绝那位王爷了……”敏弥作出为难的模样，胡诌一下赶紧从这个称谓的坑里脱身。

“那你就是位格格了，”女子点头，她记得那些女孩还怎样称呼他，一切都正合她意，“正适合做我紫萤国的王妃。”

“什么？”在场者愕然。

她端丽笑道：“我是紫萤国的琉璃公主——敏离。”

竟是一样的名字。

(待续)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 尘缘(李翊君版)，真我的风采，笑拥江山梦，王妃


	2. 章二

敏弥被琉璃公主带入府邸。这里应是公主在外暂居的地方，舒适，幽雅并不过分富丽。不知何时，除了那位雪甲武将，还有一身黑衣的影卫神不知鬼不觉地出现并走在敏离公主身边。

“公主，薰殿下恐怕不会喜欢你这个主意。”这影卫生得与英珀有几分相像，神情却较冷峻。他俩应是兄弟，敏弥想，跟自己身边的零妃懿妃是姐妹的感觉一样。

“皇兄为什么会不喜欢？”敏离挽着敏弥，“斩(Killer)，她与我长得不像么？”她甜美的笑意带着叫人心软的任性。

“就是因为太像才……唉。”斩奈何不了她，叹息之余倒是隐约勾了嘴角。

“咱们这任性妄为的公主，只能等过两日薰殿下亲自来捉她。”正厅门口有一靛青劲装的男子笑道。在他身后不远处还有位绛色异域装束的男子抱着胸，另有一玄衣公子摇着扇。

“鹫(KB-Vulture)，你怎知皇兄会来？真的吗？”敏离欣喜问那在笑的男子。

“当然是真，因为我去打探过，”鹫冲敏离眨眨眼，又看敏弥，不禁咋舌，“刚远远地听你们说像，天呐还真是一模一样！公主，这位姑娘该怎么称呼？”

于是敏离向敏弥介绍了英珀，斩，鹫，还有那位异域男子名叫绯鹏(Fender)，玄衣公子名唤寒烬(Halibut-Ash)，这五位都是她的护卫。也将敏弥与自己同名同样貌的奇事与两人邂逅的情形大致对大家讲了。

“连名字都一样，真有这么巧的事？”鹫直呼不可思议。而他身后那位性情和那身异域装束一样散漫不羁的绯鹏则戏谑道：“这下问名字也是白问，难道得叫大敏离和小敏离？”

“哦？”琉璃公主也戏谑看他，“那你说我是大敏离还是小敏离？”

“我想叫你小敏离呀。”

“公主你叫他小红鸟好了。”寒烬以手中折扇敲绯鹏的头，引得众人都笑。

“真是胡闹，”英珀忍笑教训，“明明是敏离公主和敏离格格。”

“不，该叫王妃。”敏离纠正。英珀和斩摇头无奈，另外三个则和敏弥一样摸不着头脑。

“公主，你说的王妃究竟是……？”敏弥终于得了机会问。

“哦你不愿意嫁给那个王爷，一定因为他又丑又蠢对不对？”敏离贴心地握着敏弥的手说，“放心吧，我皇兄一表人才，文武双绝，你做他的王妃绝对很般配的！”

敏弥一面感受着手上的软玉温香一面黑线，心说你做我的王妃那才叫般配好吧。

“呃公主你别太为难她啊……”鹫见敏弥脸色尴尬，劝道，“她都还没见过薰殿下。”

“过几日皇兄来了不就见到了。”不是问题。

“你皇兄是来捉你回去的，你还给他整这一出，你是嫌他不会光火好好教训你啊？”绯鹏嘴快。

“他为什么要光火？”敏离蹙起秀眉，“他不欢喜吗？”

“哎公主，这样……”寒烬忙打断绯鹏，温言劝导，“薰殿下是不会娶她为妃的。”

“为什么？”

寒烬还想着怎么措辞来说，拦不住绯鹏一句：“因为她跟你长得一样啊！”直接撞翻火药桶。

“那又怎么……哼！皇兄不要，就做我的王妃！”敏离赌气拉敏弥往屋里去，“反正人是我抢来的，她做定我紫萤国的王妃了！”

晚宴的时候，琉璃公主的心情已好转。

她之前将敏弥拉进屋内，唤了侍女让她们给他各种换装打扮。敏弥推说自己家风保守并且作出十分害羞的模样，怎样都不肯让侍女贴身伺候换衣。敏离也不勉强，只娇笑地抱着波斯软枕伏在美人榻上，兴趣盎然地看他从屏风后面出来，身上衣衫换了一套又一套。

她长得和自己一样美，敏离有种看自己打扮成不同漂亮模样的兴致，又好像姐妹闺蜜间的亲密游戏。她并没有姐妹，只有一个皇兄。

想起他们说的，皇兄不会娶她……敏离心下又觉烦闷。抬眼见敏弥一身夜蓝月华锦裙，魅惑动人，随即笑开：“嗯这套真好看！就这套吧，你喜欢吗？”

敏弥见这骑装公主匆匆扫去眉间郁色，她伏在那里欣赏自己换装，手中折起的长鞭玩儿似的。女子出色的英气与娇媚在她身上妖娆地纠缠于一体，即使此刻她认为他也是女子，气氛却依然有一种说不出的暧昧。敏弥简直觉得她像在问他喜不喜欢自己。

“嗯，很喜欢。”他答得温柔多情，含笑看着她。敏离听那低柔的嗓音有瞬间怔忡，她望着敏弥向自己走近，俯身将手中一支发簪仔细插入她发间。

她感觉到一种被珍视的温柔，很令人安心。她的年纪好像比自己大些，敏离想。

“你不也换一件吗？”敏弥问。

“嗯，那换你来帮我看哪件好。”敏离起身，她大方地让侍女们来为她更衣。敏弥见状忙背过身去，他不能这么占她便宜的。

“咦？你真的好害羞啊……”敏弥听见身后敏离的声音，伴着衣物的悉窣声。

不一会儿，敏离伸手来拉他：“好啦，看我这件好看么？”

敏弥回头，何止是好看，敏离换去了骑装，改穿一身绣着魅蓝蝶影的轻水纱裙，正是水做的千娇百媚。她和敏弥穿一样色系，好像是搭配着之前敏弥给她戴的琉璃发簪选的衣裳，十分合衬。

“美得像蝴蝶一样啊。”敏弥伸手轻触她发簪上的垂钻，克制住想轻抚她面颊的冲动。像是不惊扰花丛中的彩蝶，便能与之相伴嬉戏。

然而晚宴的时候，那蝴蝶却翩翩飞去了别人那里。

敏离慵懒坐在斩怀里，上身倾出去双手伏在旁边的英珀肩上，“英珀，喂我。”她努嘴说。

英珀宠溺笑笑，夹了块鱼肉喂到敏离嘴里。

“唔……我是说酒啦。”虽然鱼也挺好吃的。敏离那双亮亮的红唇还没抱怨完，整个人就被斩扯回去。

“干嘛？不让我喝你的酒，也不让我喝英珀的么？”敏离躺在皱眉的影卫怀里嫣然笑道，这番调笑抗议相较一般皇家公主，实在放肆。

“都太烈了，不适合你喝。”斩摆一张酷脸，将自己的酒杯移走。谁都看得出来他颇觉头痛，敏离爱戏弄他，也爱粘他，越不让她做什么她越要做。

“小敏离，你要喝酒，我来喂你怎么样？”绯鹏凑过来。

“哼，不要你。”敏离嗔着推开他。

“不是吧？你真生我气啊？”绯鹏半哄半谑，跟敏离胡缠着。

没注意鹫提着酒壶走过，俯身扳起敏离的下巴就将酒液吻进她口中。

“……我的酒没那么烈。”鹫偷了香吻，与敏离对视两人都得逞地笑。

眼前这番狂蜂浪蝶的景象大概也不亚于自己平时被妃子们缠着的模样了，同席的敏弥愕然。起初见她这一屋子的男人就觉有些暧昧，想不到紫萤国的公主竟放浪形骸至此，超出想象的画面简直像是后宫中男女角色对换。偏她又柔媚曼妙风情无边，那般倾城绝色，高贵娇宠，他们本就该为她取乐。

而他一路被她吸引，如今视线更是在她身上缠绕着移不开，不止是她娇慵放浪反叛伦常的妩媚姿态勾他心魂，他还仿佛看见是女性的自己，这实在奇妙极了，她身上女性的部分在他看来多么虚幻柔曼又多么地强烈鲜活！

“公主，你要怠慢你的客人了。”坐在敏弥旁边的寒烬招呼敏离。原本鹫也坐在他们这边，刚刚拿了酒壶过去，而寒烬也自有办法把公主从男人们的环绕中引过来。

“哦，王妃，你不喝酒吗？”敏离过来坐在敏弥和寒烬中间，她斜靠着寒烬问敏弥。那酒喝得她有些热，于是解开外罩的纱衣，从肩头两边半褪露出大片雪腻的肌肤，寒烬打开折扇为她扇着风。

这称呼叫敏弥黑线，但她微醺的模样又太诱人，敏弥觉得这种状况他还是别饮酒为好，于是推脱：“公主别这样称呼，我其实不太会喝酒……”他看起来就像是另一个端庄又冷艳的敏离。

“可是这酒很淡，还很甜呢……”敏离饮着寒烬又为她斟的，忽而倾过去攀着敏弥的肩膀，像鹫方才喂她一样嘴对嘴将酒渡去敏弥口里。

敏弥睁大眼睛都忘记尝那清淡酒香，只觉意外送上来的香唇绵软柔嫩过分诱人，她比酒更香甜。惊诧过后他垂下眼帘，沉醉着细细品尝，一手不禁搂了敏离的腰。敏离也不由稍稍仰起些脸。旁边寒烬手里的扇子顿住，斩他们的杯盏也停了，大家齐齐看向这幅公主与格格暧昧的柔艳画面。

她俩长得一样，仿佛并蒂的莲，又像成对的幽蓝绚丽的蝶，互相嬉戏轻舞便勾弄了旁人的心思。而敏离与敏弥磨蹭着唇，又觉不太一样，她没有吻过女人，可被撩拨的感觉似乎比她以前和男人接吻时更甚？搂着她腰的这个高挑美人身上似乎有一种奇特的吸引力，不止是她给她的触感，气息，力度……？有些沉迷的敏离睁开眼，她们的唇分开了，似乎是对方先停止的。敏离抬眼想从敏弥脸上探究那魅惑她的吸引力的缘由，敏弥却捏着帕子轻扶额角：“公主，我有些醉了……”原先搂着她的手也撤开了。

“你还真是好不能喝啊，”只不过喂了一口而已，“要回房吗？”敏离欲吩咐侍女伺候。

“嗯……公主，我今晚住哪里？你这里……护卫好多，跟我家闺阁不太一样…”敏弥故作吞吞吐吐地说，他可不想把敏离再留在这样的酒宴上，也不想她今夜有机会放肆地让这里哪个男人给她陪寢。

“那你今晚跟我睡吧，”敏离做出了再好不过的决定，“正好我们可以说说话。”她愉快地挽起敏弥，说不定还可以问她魅惑男女的奥秘呢？

“喂……这感觉不对吧……？”绯鹏指着两人相携而去的亲昵背影张口结舌。

“感觉不对你又能如何？”英珀浅笑着摇摇头，“鹫，明天去打探一下那位格格的底细。”

“你不放心。”斩皱眉赞同，“今晚我会在公主屋外守备。”

“金颜国的敏离格格么……”坐在一旁的寒烬则合了扇子，若有所思。

(待续)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: 蜜糖儿，棠梨煎雪，魔鬼的诱惑，来...寻梦


End file.
